wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/29
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Czwartek Sama nie wiem, jak doszło do tej rozmowy. Zapamiętałam z niej każde słowo. Nie umiem sobie tylko uprzytomnić, co skłoniło Jacka do mówienia. Zdaje się, że sprowokował go do tego ojciec, bardzo surowo potępiając Tonię Potocką za jej stosunek do męża. Gdy wieczorem wszyscy wyszli, Jacek usiadł przy moim łóżku i powiedział: – Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego ludzie tak rzadko rozumieją innych. Wydaje mi się, że na świecie byłoby znacznie mniej niesprawiedliwości, gdyby jedni zechcieli ujawniać motywy swoich działań, a drudzy wnikać w nie i oceniać według sumienia. Mówił jakby do siebie. Był zamyślony i smutny. Odezwałam się luźno: – Ludzie są zbyt zajęci sobą... – Przeciwnie – potrząsnął głową. – Zajmują się swoimi bliźnimi, ale zajmują się powierzchownie. Stąd tyle fałszywych opinii i tyle jadu. Jestem najbardziej przekonany, że w niebie znajdzie się znacznie więcej osób, niż my przypuszczamy. Pomyślałam o Robercie i przytaknęłam: – Naturalnie. Całkowicie podzielam twoje zdanie. Nigdy przecież nie wiadomo, jakie straszliwe czy po prostu nieprzychylne okoliczności złożą się na czyjś zły postępek. Spojrzał na mnie uważnie. – Na serio tak myślisz? – Zupełnie serio. Każdy może popełnić błąd. Jacek pocałował mnie w rękę. – Cieszę się, że myślisz w ten sposób. Tym bardziej się cieszę, Haneczko, że wyrozumiałość jest cechą tak rzadką, zwłaszcza u kobiet. Wiesz, miewałem czasami różne myśli o tobie. I nigdy nie miałem najmniejszej wątpliwości, że jesteś mi zupełnie wierna. Ale zastanawiałem się nad tym, co zrobiłbym, jak bym postąpił, co czułbym, gdybym się dowiedział, że mnie zdradzasz. Zaśmiałam się. – Nigdy się o tym nie dowiesz. Jeżeli cię zdradzę, zrobię to tak przebiegle, że nawet się nie domyślisz. Uśmiechnął się i zerknął z ukosa na mnie niezbyt pewnie. – Wiem, że żartujesz, kochanie. Ale ja chcę pomówić o tym poważnie. Otóż przede wszystkim rozmówiłbym się z tobą. Musiałbym sprawdzić, czy wina nie leży po mojej stronie. W iluż wypadkach tak bywa. Mąż zaniedbuje żonę, poświęca jej zbyt mało czasu czy obojętnieje na jej sprawy. Nie interesuje się jej życiem wewnętrznym... Ach, istnieje przecież wiele motywów... Na przykład, mężowie często lekceważąco wyrażają się o swoich żonach, często pozwalają sobie na kokietowanie innych kobiet w ich obecności. Zupełnie dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy z tych motywów w znacznym stopniu usprawiedliwiałby zdradę ze strony żony. Spojrzałam nań zdziwiona. – Dlaczego o tym mówisz? – Ach, zupełnie bez konkretnych powodów. Otóż w takim wypadku zacząłbym od poszukiwania winy w samym sobie. Nie potrafiłbym osądzić ciebie, nie osądziwszy wprzód swego postępowania. Zamyślił się i dodał: – To samo dotyczy przeszłości. – W jakim sensie? – W tym, jak na przykład było u Zdzisiostwa Jaworowskich. Nie znasz ich i pewno o tym nie słyszałaś. Zdziś ożenił się z nią z prawdziwej miłości. Lili była pod każdym względem przyzwoitą panną. Kochała się w nim bardzo. Mogli służyć jako wzór dobranego małżeństwa. I w rok po ślubie Zdziś przypadkowo dowiaduje się o tym, że Lili jeszcze za swoich pensjonarskich czasów miała romans... to jest właściwie coś w rodzaju romansu... słowem, bywała w garsonierze u pewnego pana. – To ładna historia... No i cóż on zrobił? – Moim zdaniem postąpił brutalnie i niesprawiedliwie. Najpierw przez kilka miesięcy dręczył ją indagacjami i urządzał codzienne sceny, chociaż mu od razu się przyznała. Była jeszcze prawie dzieckiem. Nie miała pojęcia o życiu. Zdawało się jej, że pokochała owego pana. Nie miała do kogo zwrócić się o radę. Jej matka zajęta była własnym życiem... Cóż dziwnego?... W tych warunkach każdą lub prawie każdą dziewczynę może to spotkać. Gdy w kilka lat później wychodziła za Zdzisia, już wcale nie pamiętała o tamtym. Przerwałam mu: – No, w to trudno uwierzyć. – Nie wpieram się przy tym. Może pamiętała. Może nawet przywiązywała większą wagę do swego błędu młodości... – Dlaczego w takim razie nie wyznała wszystkiego mężowi przed ślubem? Jacek potrząsnął głową. – O właśnie! Widzisz! Tu nie podzielam twego zdania. Mogła przecież wierzyć, że tamte jej przeżycia nigdy nie wyjdą na wierzch. Po cóż miała zatruwać kochanemu człowiekowi myśli, po co miała mu psuć wiarę we własną czystość i uczciwość, skoro, zostając jego żoną, we własnym sumieniu czuła się czysta i uczciwa. Zapewne, z rygorystycznego punktu widzenia ty masz słuszność. Ale życia nie można traktować rygorystycznie. Nie można zmieniać ludzi w paragrafy. Gdyby przed ślubem wyznała Zdzisiowi wszystko, na pewno zerwałby zaręczyny. – Nie wiadomo, mój drogi. Jeżeli ją tak bardzo kochał... Jacek wzruszył ramionami. – Ależ kocha ją do dziś. A jednak ją porzucił. Zepsuł szczęście swoje i jej, bo nie umiał zdobyć się na wyrozumiałość, bo poddał się egzaltacji, bo chciał widzieć w niej anioła, nie zaś człowieka, który mógł pobłądzić. Zastanów się tylko, kochanie, ile krzywdy wyrządził sobie i jej... – No, ale i tobie nie byłoby przyjemnie dowiedzieć się czegoś podobnego na przykład o mnie. – Zapewne – skinął głową. – Ale nie rozdymałbym tego do rozmiarów tragedii. Potrafiłbym zrozumieć i przebaczyć. Naprawdę przebaczyć. Przebaczyć w sobie. I bądź przekonana, że nie zostałoby we mnie najmniejszego żalu, najmniejszej goryczy. Zapanowała cisza i dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwałam się: – Dlaczego, Jacku, mówisz o tym ze mną? Nic odpowiedział od razu. Widziałam, ile wewnętrznego wysiłku kosztuje go to, że chce mi się szczerze przyznać. Wreszcie powiedział: – Bo widzisz, zastanawiałem się też i nad odwrotną sytuacją. – Jak to nad odwrotną? – No, na przykład, gdybyś się ty dowiedziała o mnie czegoś złego z mojej przeszłości... Serce uderzyło mi mocniej. Więc jednak sam uznał za swój obowiązek dotknięcie tego tematu. Postanowiłam nie wypuścić go z ręki. – Ach, mój drogi. Nigdy nie myślałam, że przed naszym ślubem byłeś świętoszkiem. Jestem przekonana, że jak ogromna większość mężczyzn, miałeś sporo przygód i na pewno niejeden poważniejszy romans. Ale nie mam ci tego za złe. Jacek przygryzł wargi. – Ach, pod tym względem oczywiście. Myślałem wszakże o czymś innym. Myślałem, jak byś przyjęła wiadomość o tym, że kiedyś popełniłem czyn nieetyczny. – To zależy, jakiego rodzaju – zauważyłam bez nacisku. – Nie chodzi o rodzaj. – Mnie owszem. Powiedzmy, inaczej oceniłabym fakt, że kogoś zabiłeś w gniewie, a inaczej, żeś okradł kogo lub na przykład, żeś był na utrzymaniu u jakiejś starej baby. Co innego obrabować bank, a co innego uwieść dziewczynę i porzucić ją z dzieckiem. Nie mówię o wielkości zbrodni, lecz o rodzaju jej smaku. Chcę, żebyś mnie dobrze zrozumiał. Są takie postępki, które na zawsze zmieniłyby ciebie w moich oczach. Są takie, które umiałabym odczuć i przebaczyć. Jacek nie patrząc na mnie zapytał: – Jak dzielisz je na te dwie kategorie? Zamyśliłam się i powiedziałam po dłuższej pauzie: – Sądzę, że umiałabym przejść do porządku dziennego nad czynem nieetycznym popełnionym pod wpływem jakichś uczuć. Miłości, nienawiści, nagłego gniewu, zazdrości. Sądzę, że nie znalazłabym wytłumaczenia dla wszelkiej premedytacji, dla przebiegłości, dla podstępu i może jeszcze dla krzywdy wyrządzonej słabszym. Jacek znowu długo nie odpowiadał. Jego piękne brwi ściągnęły się w łuk o jakimś bolesnym wyrazie. Z lekka poruszał wargami jakby zatrzymując słowa, które się same z ust wyrywały. W obawie, że moja definicja może go powstrzymać od zwierzeń, dodałam: – Zresztą to tak trudno określić, gdy się nie ma do czynienia z konkretnym faktem. Czy ja wiem?... Może to, co odepchnęłoby mnie zdecydowanie od jednego człowieka, u ciebie na przykład pogodziłoby się z jakimiś cechami twego charakteru i nie tworzyłoby tak rażącego obrazu. Zdawał się nie słyszeć tego, co powiedziałam, i wpatrując się w jeden punkt na ścianie powiedział: – Bywają czyny nieetyczne, których nie da się ująć w ramy takiego podziału. Przechyliłam się ku niemu i serdecznie wzięłam go za rękę. Drgnął i na jeden moment, na króciutki moment podniósł na mnie oczy. Wiedziałam, że tą łagodną pieszczotą ułatwię mu mówienie. Pochylił jeszcze bardziej głowę i zaczął. Nareszcie zaczął! – Widzisz, Haneczko, chciałem ci coś wyznać. Odgadłaś od razu, że nie bez powodu skierowałem rozmowę na te sprawy. Chciałem ci się przyznać do czegoś, co jak cierń tkwi w moim sumieniu... – Słucham cię, Jacku – odezwałam się z zapartym tchem. – Kiedyś, kiedy byłem jeszcze bardzo młody i niedoświadczony, pokochałem pewną dziewczynę. Pokochałem ją tak bardzo, że gdyby zażądała ode mnie dokonania najstraszniejszego czynu, zrobiłbym to bez wahania. Powiedziałaś, że posądzasz mnie o niejeden romans w owych czasach, gdyśmy jeszcze nie byli razem. Otóż jest to niesłuszne. Przeżyłem tylko jeden romans, który w dodatku nie był romansem. Gdy szukam w myśli stosownej nazwy dla niego, przychodzi mi słowo „farsa”, „dramat”, „tragedia”, „komedia pomyłek”, co chcesz, tylko nie romans. Wspominałem ci niedawno, że pewne nad wyraz przykre sprawy odezwały się teraz. Użyłem wyrażenia zbyt łagodnego. Nie były to przykre sprawy, lecz wręcz przybijające. Teraz, gdy zarysowują się przede mną dwie wyraźne alternatywy, kiedy wszystko uporządkowałem w sobie, mogę o tym z tobą mówić szczerze. Wiem, że potrafisz mnie wysłuchać i że będziesz się starała nie sądzić mnie zbyt surowo. – Możesz być tego pewny. – Dziękuję ci. – Wiedz, Jacku, że nie masz lepszego przyjaciela ode mnie. – I nie chcę mieć lepszego. I właśnie jako do przyjaciela zwracam się do ciebie, Haneczko, z najgorętszą prośbą. Nie masz pojęcia, jak ciężko jest mi mówić. I dlatego proszę cię, proszę cię bardzo, byś przyjęła to, co ci powiem, jak obiektywną i bezwzględną prawdę. Byś zrozumiała, że mówię ci wszystko, co powiedzieć mogę. Byś nie zadawała mi dalszych pytań. Czy możesz mi to obiecać? – Obiecuję ci – zapewniłam go poważnie. – Przecież pamiętasz, że nigdy nie dręczę cię pytaniami w sprawach, o których nie chcesz czy nie możesz mówić. Zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał sięgnąć po moją rękę, by ją ucałować, lecz cofnął się. Widocznie ukłuła go myśl, że przed wyznaniem prawdy byłoby to niejako nadużycie mojej nieświadomości. Biedny Jacek! Gdybym mu mogła dać do zrozumienia, że jego zwierzenia nie będą dla mnie aż tak wielką niespodzianką. Gdybym mu mogła powiedzieć, że z góry skłonna jestem przebaczyć mu wszystko!... Należało jednak milczeć. Należało uzbroić się w cierpliwość i w pancerz surowości. Bądź co bądź byłoby rzeczą ze wszech miar niewskazaną dać mu przebaczenie natychmiast, dać mu poznać, że jego nieopatrzny i skandalicznie śmiały postępek, który przecież bezpośrednio godził we mnie, w moje szczęście, w moją dobrą opinię, nie zasługuje na najostrzejsze potępienie. Znowu z całą wyrazistością stanęło przede mną zrozumienie ogromu klęsk, jakie spadłyby na mnie i na moich rodziców, w wypadku ujawnienia tego, że Jacek jest bigamistą. Wiedziałam, jak muszę się zachować. Należało ułatwić mu wyznanie, należało wydobyć z niego jak najwięcej, zostawić mu daleką perspektywę ewentualnego przebaczenia, lecz zachować rezerwę obrażonej godności własnej i żal doznanej krzywdy. Jacek zaczął mówić: – Było to przed ośmiu laty. Pomimo tego, że kończyłem właśnie dwudziesty czwarty rok życia, a inni moi rówieśnicy nieraz odznaczali się już dużym wyrobieniem i poważną sumą wiadomości o świecie, ja, jak to obecnie widzę, należałem do takich, którzy nie grzeszyli doświadczeniem, zbyt łatwo poddawali się impulsom i zbyt lekkomyślnie brali od losu to, co im dawał. Mówiąc po prostu, byłem naiwny. Kończąc studia uniwersyteckie pozostawałem pod opieką wuja Dowgirda, którego zapewne pamiętasz, bo był na naszym ślubie. – Pamiętam go – potwierdziłam. – Bardzo miły człowiek. – Zawsze go wysoko ceniłem. I gdybym wówczas bardziej zaufał jego doświadczeniu, na pewno wiele rzeczy ułożyłoby się inaczej, a dziś nie ponosiłbym konsekwencji ówczesnych błędów. Wuj zresztą, zajmując wysokie i nader absorbujące stanowisko ambasadora, był niesłychanie zajęty i mnie poświęcać mógł niewiele czasu. A i ja sam nie chciałem go wciągać w moje sprawy, po pierwsze dlatego, że uważałem siebie za zupełnie dojrzałego, po drugie z tej przyczyny, że kończąc właśnie studia uniwersyteckie miałem ambicję jak najszerzej pojętej wolności. W tym to okresie poznałem pewną pannę. Poznałem w sposób dość niezwykły i, jak mi się wówczas wydawało, wskazujący na przeznaczenie. Mianowicie, gdy ruszyłem samochodem sprzed pałacu ambasady, młodziutka i bardzo ładna dziewczyna omal nie wpadła mi pod koła. Była tym tak przerażona, że prawie nieprzytomną musiałem ją odwieźć do domu, a raczej do hotelu którym mieszkała razem z ojcem. Znajomość zawarta w ten sposób szybko przerodziła się we wzajemne uczucie Ojciec tej panny był cudzoziemcem, który przyjechał tam dla załatwienia swoich interesów handlowych. Córkę zabrał, by poznała wielką stolicę i jej koła towarzyskie. Ponieważ byłem zaprzyjaźniony z wieloma dyplomatami, uprosiłem jedną z pań z naszej ambasady, by moją dziewczynę wprowadziła do wszystkich tych salonów, w których bywałem. Wszędzie wywarła jak najlepsze wrażenie i powszechnie zaczęto łączyć nasze nazwiska. Jacek umilkł na chwilę i powiedział krótko: – Zostaliśmy kochankami. – I cóż dalej? – zapytałam łagodnie. – Dalej sprawy potoczyły się biegiem, którym już nie kierowała ani moja świadomość, ani wola. Jedno wynikało z drugiego. Ambasada miała właśnie wysłać kuriera dyplomatycznego do Washingtonu z jakimiś ważnymi dokumentami. Ponieważ uśmiechała mi się podróż do Ameryki, a w dodatku i ta dziewczyna, której o tym wspomniałem, entuzjazmowała się projektem wyjazdu, zdołałem namówić wuja, by mnie powierzono tę misję. Ojciec Betty – na imię jej było Betty – oczywiście nic nie wiedział o tym, że jedziemy razem. Zapomniałem jeszcze dodać, że Betty w swoim kraju miała narzeczonego. Małżeństwo ich było od dawna ułożone i nie mogło być zerwane ze względów materialnych i rodzinnych. Chcę być z tobą szczery, Haneczko, i dlatego przyznam ci się, że jakkolwiek moje uczucia dla tej dziewczyny w owym okresie wydawały mi się, a może i naprawdę były wielką miłością, to jednak cieszyłem się w duchu z faktu, że nie zostanę jej mężem. Bywały jednak chwile, gdy zazdrość o jej narzeczonego zdolna była doprowadzić mnie do każdego kroku. – Czy go znałeś? – zapytałam. Przecząco potrząsnął głową. – Nie. Widziałem tylko jego fotografię. Był to bardzo przystojny mężczyzna. Mniejsza zresztą o to. Był to początek kwietnia, gdyśmy odpłynęli do Ameryki wielkim liniowcem. W Stanach Zjednoczonych mieliśmy zabawić kilka miesięcy, podróżując i bawiąc się. Eskapada ta może dlatego, że była pierwszą eskapadą tego rodzaju w moim życiu, wydawała mi się czymś przepięknym. Byłem całkowicie pod urokiem jej romantyzmu, a moje uczucia do Betty wzrastały i umacniały się w miarę licznych stwierdzeń, że mężczyźni wokół zazdroszczą mi jej i zasypują ją komplementami. – Czy rzeczywiście była taka piękna? – Była piękna. Miała lat osiemnaście i bardzo wiele wdzięku. W Ameryce, gdzie młode panny zachowują się na ogół bardzo swobodnie, nasza przyjaźń i wspólna podróż nie wydały się nikomu niczym nadzwyczajnym. Niezależnie od moich znajomych w tamtejszych kołach dyplomatycznych miałem tam jeszcze sporo przyjaciół i kolegów uniwersyteckich ze sfer dobrze sytuowanych. Bawiliśmy się wybornie. Mimo woli dostosowałem się do tamtejszych zwyczajów. Noce spędzaliśmy na hulankach. Nauczyłem się wtedy pić. Niemal codziennie wracało się nad ranem w stanie nietrzeźwym. Pewnego dnia otrzymałem z Washingtonu zapytanie, czy nie zamierzam wracać do Europy, gdyż jeżelibym wyznaczył swój powrót na dni najbliższe, ambasada waszyngtońska skorzystałaby z tego, by powierzyć mi przewiezienie nader ważnej poczty dyplomatycznej. Ponieważ i Betty musiała już wracać do kraju, chętnie się zgodziłem. Wówczas nastąpiło nasze pierwsze rozstanie. Nie chciała ze mną jechać do Washingtonu po te papiery, wolała zostać w New Yorku i tu na mnie czekać. Nasze rozstanie trwało zaledwie trzy dni, lecz przekonało mnie, jak bardzo jestem do niej przywiązany... Jacek przerwał i zwrócił się do mnie tonem skruchy: – Wybacz, że mówię ci to. Wiem, że to jest niedelikatne. Ale muszę oświetlić ci mój ówczesny stan psychiczny gdyż w nim tkwi uzasadnienie popełnionego przeze mnie czynu. – Słucham cię, Jacku, mów dalej. – Otóż po powrocie do New Yorku jak grom spadła na mnie wiadomość: Betty otrzymała depeszę, że przyjeżdża jej narzeczony. To mnie zupełnie wytrąciło z równowagi. Miałem wrażenie, że i ona była zrozpaczona. W gronie kilku znajomych piliśmy przez całą noc, a nad ranem Betty mi powiedziała: „Nie ma innego wyjścia. Albo będziemy musieli rozstać się na zawsze, albo musimy mego narzeczonego i całą moją rodzinę postawić przed faktem dokonanym”. Jacek przetarł czoło i dodał: – Rozumiesz, że takim faktem dokonanym mógł być tylko ślub. Nie powiedziałam ani słowa. Jacek zaś nerwowo gniótł w palcach od dawna nie tlący się niedopałek papierosa. – Wiesz – zaczął – jak prosto i łatwo, te sprawy są załatwiane w Ameryce. Mam wrażenie, że oboje byliśmy po prostu pijani. Samochodem jednego z dalekich kuzynów Betty, któregośmy spotkali w Ameryce, pojechaliśmy do najbliższego urzędu stanu cywilnego. Gdyśmy się obudzili nazajutrz po południu, nie mogłem sobie uprzytomnić, czy to, co zrobiłem, nie było snem. Czekałam tego wyznania, wiedziałam, że nastąpi, a jednak słowa Jacka wywarły na mnie wstrząsające wrażenie. Więc jednak to wszystko było prawdą! Więc jednak ten cień nadziei, który żywiłam, że ze strony Elisabeth Normann jest to jakaś mistyfikacja, okazał się złudzeniem. Cóż, po raz pierwszy zarysowała się przede mną sprawa Jacka w sposób tak prosty i nie pozostawiający żadnych wątpliwości. Popełnił przestępstwo żeniąc się ze mną. Popełnił podłość, zatajając prawdę. Zżyłam się przecież od dawna z tą myślą, ale dopiero w tej chwili z przeraźliwą jasnością ujrzałam rzeczywistość w jej nagich, ostrych konturach, pozbawioną zawoalowań tajemniczości i tych barw, które jej nadawały uczucia. I nagle zmienił się radykalnie mój wewnętrzny stosunek do Jacka. Jeżeli dotychczas dyktowany był raczej współczuciem i gorącym pragnieniem zatrzymania go przy sobie, to teraz patrzyłam na tego człowieka jak na kogoś niemal obcego, który wyrządził mi w dodatku krzywdę. Nie był to teraz Jacek, najbliższy mi człowiek, z którym spędziłam trzy szczęśliwe lata życia, lecz po prostu mąż. Osobnik spełniający funkcję męża, zajmujący wprawdzie nadal oficjalne stanowisko w mojej egzystencji, lecz tylko stanowisko oficjalne, z którego uleciała cała uczuciowa treść. Oczywiście nadal zależało mi na możliwie poufnym zlikwidowaniu sprawy, oczywiście nadal pragnęłam uniknąć skandalu, ale już z całkiem osobistych, egoistycznych motywów. Gdyby pomimo wszystkich wysiłków skandalu nie dało się uniknąć, byłoby mi już zupełnie obojętne, czy Jacek zostanie za bigamię skazany na więzienie, czy nie. Czy w rezultacie zostanie przy mnie, czy wróci do tamtej, którą, jak się teraz wygadał, kochał kiedyś do szaleństwa i na pewno nie przestałby kochać, gdyby ona go nie porzuciła. Wszystko to jest ohydne. Wyżej napisałam może niezbyt zgodnie z prawdą, że przyjęłabym obojętnie powrót Jacka do tamtej. Na podobną rezygnację nie umiałabym się zdobyć. Ale wyłącznie ze względów ambicjonalnych. W gruncie rzeczy nie zależało już mi na nim. Nie chciałabym tylko, by dostał się tej właśnie kobiecie. Tak był zajęty tym, co mówił, że na pewno nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tej olbrzymiej przemiany, jaka zaszła we mnie w przeciągu tych paru minut. Nie wiedział, że mówi już do całkiem innej istoty, która wysłuchuje go już tylko jako człowieka referującego szczegóły jakiegoś wspólnego niepowodzenia w interesach. Jako człowieka, który ponosi odpowiedzialność za to niepowodzenie. Jacek mówił: – Niestety, nie był to sen. Stopniowo przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Małżeństwo zostało formalnie zawarte i klamka zapadła. Możesz mi wierzyć, Haneczko, że od pierwszej chwili wiedziałem, że popełniłem błąd. Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Dlaczego błąd?... Była aż tak oszołamiająco piękna, jak mówisz, kochałeś ją do szaleństwa, pochodziła z rodziny odpowiadającej ci pod względem towarzyskim, w dodatku zamożna... Nie widzę tu błędu. Spojrzał na mnie z rozczuleniem, które odczułam jak obrazę. – Dziękuję ci, że jesteś tak wyrozumiała – powiedział. – To nie jest żadna wyrozumiałość, mój drogi, lecz po prostu niewiara w to, że byłeś niezadowolony. – Jak to?... Nie wierzysz mi?... Zaśmiałam się. – Szkoda, że nie mogłeś słyszeć własnego tonu. W twoim pytaniu brzmiało takie oburzenie, jakbyś był człowiekiem najbardziej zasługującym na wiarę, jeżeli nie na całym świecie, to przynajmniej w środkowej Europie. – Ach – przygryzł wargi – w ten sposób to rozumiesz. – Właśnie w ten. A jakiż inny doradziłbyś kobiecie, która po trzyletnim pożyciu małżeńskim dowiaduje się nie czegoś tam kompromitującego z przeszłości męża, lecz tego, że pomimo ślubu, który był oczywiście fikcją, jest tylko kochanką... czy raczej utrzymanką... Jacek poczerwieniał i zwiesił głowę. – Masz prawo najsurowiej mnie potępić, ale nie przypuszczałem, że zechcesz być aż tak okrutna. – Ach, bynajmniej. Nigdy nie byłam dalej do jakichkolwiek okrutnych zamiarów niż teraz. Jestem gotowa najspokojniej wysłuchać cię do końca. I nie grożę ci przecie żadnymi represjami. Uważałam jedynie za swoje prawo przywołać cię do porządku wówczas, gdy żądałeś ode mnie bezwzględnej wiary w te osłodzonka i upiększenia którymi ubierasz swe zwierzenie. Zmarszczył brwi. – Więc dobrze. Będę już unikał jakichkolwiek komentarzy. – To będzie najrozsądniejsze. Więc słucham cię. Mówił teraz szybko i głosem stłumionym, który mu załamywał się raz po raz. – Tegoż dnia wyjechaliśmy do Europy już jako małżeństwo. Wybacz, że muszę jeszcze na chwilę wrócić do momentu, który wzbudził uzasadnioną czy nieuzasadnioną twoja niewiarę. Mianowicie, mniejsza o moje ówczesne uczucia, ale wiedziałem, że popełniłem błąd chociażby ze względu na wuja. Jak ci już wspomniałem, Betty nie podobała się wujowi Dowgirdowi. Gdy bywała w ambasadzie, gdzieśmy mieszkali, prawie codziennym gościem i wuj nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Betty mnie interesuje, wymógł na mnie przyrzeczenie, że nic bliższego łączyć mnie z nią nie będzie. – Ach, więc jeszcze jedno dotrzymane przyrzeczenie – zauważyłam dość lekkim tonem. – Dałem to przyrzeczenie na odczepnego. Po prostu sądziłem, że wuj ma jakieś nieuzasadnione kaprysy. Próbowałem wydobyć z niego, co ma Betty do zarzucenia, i zbył mnie ogólnikami. Przez pewien czas nawet domyślałem się, że jego niechęć do niej powstała na skutek osobistego niepowodzenia. Wuj, nie ma co ukrywać, zawsze był kobieciarzem. Tak czy owak, od chwili gdyśmy się zbliżyli z Betty, ukrywałem to przed wujem starannie, nie chcąc go drażnić. O naszym wspólnym wyjeździe do Stanów Zjednoczonych również oczywiście nie wiedział. – I dlaczego tak bardzo z nim się liczyłeś? – To jest zupełnie proste: byłem całkowicie od niego zależny. Przede wszystkim materialnie. Wiesz przecie, że mój ojciec, pamiętając o swoim nieszczęśliwym pożyciu nieboszczką mamą, zrobił ten dziwaczny testament. Zapisał wszystko wujowi Dowgirdowi z tym, że ja mam otrzymać spadek dopiero w dniu mego ślubu. – Nie rozumiem – przerwałam mu – skoro byłeś już po ślubie, miałeś prawo wejść w posiadanie spadku. Właśnie dzięki temu, co nazwałeś błędem, stawałeś się usamodzielniony. – Nic, gdyż według testamentu moje małżeństwo wymagało zgody wuja. – Ach, więc chodziło ci o pieniądze! – Nie tylko o pieniądze – spojrzał na mnie gniewnie. – Liczyłem się z wujem i dlatego, że żywiłem dlań wiele wdzięczności. Wychował mnie przecie od małego chłopca. Poza tym miałem się poświęcić karierze dyplomatycznej i tu również wszystko zależało od wuja. Słowem, jak widzisz, nazajutrz po lekkomyślnie wziętym ślubie mogłem uważać, że popełniłem błąd. Zmierzyłam go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Czy nazajutrz po naszym ślubie nie dręczyło cię to samo? – Haneczko! – jęknął. – Jak możesz tak znęcać się nade mną! Przecież wiesz, że byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi! – Niesłusznie. Właśnie wtedy powinieneś był wiedzieć, że popełniasz nie tylko błąd, lecz i zbrodnię. Teraz dopiero cię poznałam. Wówczas gdy małżeństwo groziło ci utratą pieniędzy i przeszkodą w karierze, rozpaczałeś. Wtedy zaś, gdy narażało na śmieszność i kompromitację mnie, byłeś szczęśliwy. Siła mojej argumentacji była nieodparta. Jacek zwiesił głowę i siedział zupełnie zgnębiony. Jeszcze przed pół godziną wzruszyłoby mnie to, ale teraz powiedziałam obojętnie: – Więc ukryłeś przed wujem fakt swego małżeństwa? – Tak. Przed nim i przed wszystkimi, którzy mogliby mu o tym donieść. – Nie było to zapewne rzeczą łatwą? – Owszem. Zamieszkaliśmy w małej wiosce w pobliżu Kadyxu, gdzie nie mogliśmy spotkać nikogo znajomego... – Szczęście w cichym zakątku – wtrąciłam. – Była to namiastka szczęścia dla nas obojga, bo i Betty gryzła się wewnętrznie również. Przecie i ona musiała dla mnie zerwać z rodziną. Nie mówiliśmy ze sobą o tym nigdy, ale pomimo nadrabiania minami oboje wiedzieliśmy już, że popełniliśmy szaleństwo. Na usprawiedliwienie mieliśmy tylko to, że byliśmy bardzo młodzi, a ślub wzięliśmy, co tu obwijać w bawełnę, po pijanemu. – No i to, żeście się kochali – podkreśliłam. Nie zaprzeczył. Siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu i powiedział: – Pewnego dnia, wróciwszy do domu, nie zastałem jej. Wyjechała. Nie zostawiła mi najmniejszego śladu. Nie będę ci opisywał tych sprzecznych uczuć, które wówczas przeżywałem. To nie należy do sprawy i nie ma na nią żadnego wpływu. Jeżeli poszukiwałem jej wszędzie, robiłem to z poczucia obowiązku. Wszystkie poszukiwania jednak nie dały rezultatu, chociaż nie żałowałem ani starań, ani pieniędzy. Tak mijały lata i bądź przekonana, że nie przerwałem poszukiwań aż do dnia naszego ślubu. Pamiętasz na pewno twoje własne niezadowolenie z kilkakrotnego odkładania tej daty. Musiałem to robić w obawie, że Betty niespodziewanie się odnajdzie. Ale gdy minęło lat pięć, doszedłem do przekonania, że albo umarła, albo w ogóle już nigdy nie da znaku życia. Przyznaj sama, czy nie miałem prawa tak rozumować. – Przypuśćmy, ale w żadnym razie nie miałeś prawa zatajać tego przede mną! – Tu jest mój największy grzech, ale, Haneczko, wejdź w moje położenie. Kochałem cię do szaleństwa i bałem się, że gdy wyznam ci prawdę, nie zechcesz zostać moją żoną. Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Dziś nie wiem, jak postąpiłabym w takim wypadku, ale nie zmniejsza to twojej winy. Po prostu popełniłeś oszustwo w stosunku do mnie i do moich rodziców. Musiałeś chyba w dodatku sfałszować swoje dokumenty, by móc uchodzić za kawalera? – Nie, w dokumentach nigdy nie miałem żadnej adnotacji. Nie myśl też, że nie robiłem wysiłków, by uzyskać formalny rozwód. Te jednak również spełzły na niczym. – Dlaczego?... Skoro cię porzuciła, skoro przez tyle lat nie dała nawet znać o sobie, każdy sąd, a szczególniej amerykański, udzieliłby ci rozwodu. – To prawda – przyznał Jacek. – Żeby jednak rozwieść się, trzeba najpierw być żonatym. To jest przedstawić sądowi świadectwo małżeństwa. A ja takiego świadectwa nie posiadałem. Zabrała je Betty. – No, ale przecie mogłeś uzyskać odpis w tym urzędzie, gdzie wam dano ślub. Jacek uśmiechnął się smutno. – Niestety, nie wiedziałem, w jakim urzędzie. Takie miasto jak New York posiada ich mnóstwo. Ludzie wynajęci przez mego adwokata przeszukali księgi, jak mnie zapewniał, we wszystkich. Ręczył mi słowem, że zrobili to bardzo sumiennie. I nie znaleźli. Cóż miałem począć?... Znajdowałem się w takiej sytuacji, że całe moje małżeństwo rozpływało się w jakiejś fikcji. Nie miałem ani żony, ani żadnego dowodu, że kiedykolwiek brałem ślub. Czyż w tych warunkach, zwłaszcza że minął tak długi okres czasu, nie mogłem nabrać pewności, że już nic z tamtego nie wróci, że się nie odezwie?... Potrząsnęłam głową. – Przyznaję ci pod tym względem słuszność, ale twoim obowiązkiem było poinformować mnie o tym. – Tysiąc razy zastanawiałem się nad tym. Bywały chwile, gdy nawet dochodziłem do przekonania, że pomimo wszystko zgodziłabyś się wyjść za mnie. Ale i wtedy zjawiały się refleksje: Po co mam zakłócać twój spokój? Po co mam między nas wprowadzać ten przykry ferment?... Po co narażać cię na przewidywanie niebezpiecznych komplikacji, w których ewentualność już dawno sam przestałem wierzyć?... – A jednak zjawiły się teraz, gdy tego najmniej się spodziewałeś?!... – Tak. Nie spodziewałem się ich wcale. Minęło osiem lat. Osiem lat! Któż by mógł przypuszczać, że ta kobieta przypomni mnie sobie, że zjawi się znowu na mojej drodze?... – Gdzie ona jest? – Ach, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia – powiedział wymijająco. – Ważne jest tylko to, że w ogóle jest, że istnieje. – I czego ona chce od ciebie? – Chce, bym do niej wrócił. – Chyba jest szalona! Jak to? Przez osiem lat gdzieś włóczyła się po świecie, prowadziła się, jak mam prawo przypuszczać, nie jak westalka i teraz na jej skinienie palcem masz do niej wracać?... – Twierdzi, że mnie kocha. Zaśmiałam się. – A ty w swojej naiwności oczywiście jej wierzysz? – Bynajmniej, ale to w niczym nie zmienia mego położenia. Ona wie, że jestem żonaty, że zostałbym skazany za bigamię, i tym trzyma mnie w ręku. – Więc wróć do niej! – zawołałam, już nie panując nad nerwami. Spojrzał na mnie ponuro. – Wolałbym palnąć sobie w łeb. Powiedział to niewątpliwie szczerze i poczułam doń znowu lekki przypływ sympatii. – Wobec tego nie rozumiem tej kobiety. Przecie nie może się łudzić, że nawet wróciwszy do niej formalnie, będziesz miał dla niej jakiekolwiek uczucie poza nienawiścią. – Ona to rozumie. – Więc czego chce? Pieniędzy? – Ach, broń Boże – zaprzeczył Jacek z takim ożywieniem, jakby ją brał w obronę. – To ładnie z twojej strony – powiedziałam – że tak gorąco ujmujesz się za nią. Nie zmieni to jednak faktu, że ta pani zachowuje się jak szantażystka. – Mylisz się. Każdy szantaż polega na tym, że grożąc jakimiś złymi konsekwencjami za zaniechanie akcji w tym kierunku, żąda się jakichś korzyści dla siebie. Trudno mi zaś przyjąć, by na przykład to, czego ona ode mnie żąda, było jakąś korzyścią dla niej. Gdybym do niej wrócił, nie odniosłaby z tego żadnego zysku, ani moralnego, gdyż jej nie kocham, ani materialnego, gdyż jest, o ile mogę sądzić, znacznie ode mnie bogatsza. Poza tym w sposobie stawiania przez nią wymagań nie widzę elementu szantażu. Szantażysta stawia zwykle ultimatywnie jakiś termin i precyzuje dokładnie rodzaj represji, jakie zastosuje w razie niedotrzymania terminu. Tu tego nie ma. Podkreśliłbym nawet dużą skłonność tej kobiety do załatwienia sprawy bez terroru i bez pośpiechu. Ponieważ wierzy, że zdoła mnie przekonać, zostawia mi dużo czasu do namysłu i do spodziewanej likwidacji mojego dotychczasowego życia. – Cóż? – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Zatem przystępuj do likwidacji. Z mojej strony nie spotkają cię żadne przeszkody. Nie narażaj tej szlachetnej, wyrozumiałej i zakochanej kobiety na zbyt długie oczekiwanie. Wiedziałam, że każde moje słowo boleśnie rani Jacka. Ale przecież zasłużył na to. Powinien cierpieć, powinien odpokutować swoją bezprzykładną lekkomyślność. – Nie, Haneczko. Pomimo to, że zasługuję na twój surowy sąd, nie wierzę, byś tak myślała naprawdę. Natomiast mam nadzieję, że wszystko da się jeszcze w jakiś sposób ułożyć. Otuchy dodaje mi właśnie ten brak złej woli ze strony Betty. Nie umiałam powstrzymać wybuchu gniewu. – Brak ziej woli! Doprawdy mam wrażenie, że chwilami tracisz zdrowy sens. Brak złej woli! Porzuca cię przez Bóg wie ile lat, ma Bóg wie ilu kochanków i nagle najbezczelniej w świecie grożąc ci więzieniem domaga się byś wrócił do niej, jakby nigdy nic nie zaszło. To jest perfidna, zła, fałszywa i wstrętna kobieta. I chociaż jesteś tak zarozumiały, że uroiłeś sobie jej wielką miłość, upewniani cię, że ukrywa ona w zanadrzu jakieś łajdactwo! – Nie mam powodu do najmniejszych przypuszczeń w tym kierunku. – Ale ja mam! Mam swoją intuicję, która mnie nigdy nie zawodzi. To nie ma znaczenia, że ona jest bogata. Są bardzo chciwi bogacze. Zaproponuj jej pieniądze, a zobaczysz, czy ich nie przyjmie. Jeżeli zostawia ci tyle czasu, to jedynie po to, by utwierdzić cię w przeświadczeniu, że nie wykręcisz się tanim kosztem. Z tego, co mi o niej powiedziałeś, zdołałam przeniknąć ją na wskroś. To jest wstrętna, przebiegła baba! Zaproponuj jej pieniądze. Naturalnie nie dawaj jej ani grosza, póki nie złoży ci na piśmie oświadczenia, że zgadza się na rozwód, biorąc winę na siebie. I nie wręczy ci owego świadectwa ślubu, które zabrała. To przekonanie, z jakim mówiłam, musiało podziałać i na Jacka. – Nie mamy – powiedział cicho – aż tak wielkiej ilości pieniędzy, jakiej na pewno by zażądała, gdyby jej o pieniądze chodziło. – Więc trudno. Sprzedasz moją kamienicę, pożyczymy jeszcze coś od rodziców. Do skandalu nie wolno nam dopuścić. W ostatecznym wypadku powiemy wszystko ojcu, jestem przekonana, że bez chwili wahania da, ile będzie mógł, byle tylko zatuszować tę ohydną sprawę. Jacek przez kilka minut siedział w milczeniu. – Może i masz słuszność – odezwał się wreszcie. – Zastanowię się nad tym. Na szczęście nic nie nagli. Oburzyłam się. – Jak to nic nie nagli?! A czy ty myślisz, że to jest wielka dla mnie rozkosz żyć w takiej atmosferze? W ciągłym oczekiwaniu awantury?! Jacek uśmiechnął się blado. – I dla mnie to nie jest rozkoszą. Gdybyś mogła wiedzieć, jak przygniatająco ciężkie były dla mnie te długie tygodnie... Nie mówiłem ci o tym, gdyż miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się prędzej tę rzecz załatwić. Teraz jednak uznałem za konieczne wyznanie ci prawdy. Jestem już taki zmęczony... Chciałem twej rady i dziękuję ci za nią. Jesteś bardzo dobra dla mnie, chociaż sądzisz, że na to nie zasługuję. Wstał i dodał: – Postąpisz, jak będziesz uważała za stosowne. Pamiętaj tylko o jednym, że powierzenie tej tajemnicy komukolwiek równałoby się ogłoszeniu jej całemu miastu. – Nie obawiaj się. Rozumiem to sama. – Gdyby to było możliwe, należałoby przede wszystkim zwrócić się o pomoc do twego ojca. On, jako znakomity prawnik, może umiałby znaleźć jakieś wyjście. – Tak – przyznałam. – Ale pogrzebałoby cię to w jego oczach na zawsze. – Wiedziałem o tym. I dlatego jesteś jedyną istotą, której się zwierzyłem. – Szkoda, że nie przed trzema laty – odpowiedziałam, najchłodniej, jak umiałam. Nic nie zostało z jego zwykłej swobody. Czułam, że nie odchodzi, gdyż nie wie, w jaki sposób się ze mną pożegnać. Zapytał jeszcze, czy czego nie potrzebuję na noc, potem szybko pocałował mnie w rękę i wyszedł. Była już prawie pierwsza. Oczywiście o zaśnięciu nie mogłam nawet marzyć. Może to i lepiej. Przynajmniej udało mi się zaraz „na gorąco” spisać całą rozmowę. Już siódma rano. Przez szpary w zasłonach wciska się świt do mojej sypialni. Jeszcze zmierzę temperaturę i zasnę. Dopiero jutro jakoś sobie ułożę to wszystko w głowie i zastanowię się nad wnioskami, jakie z tego trzeba będzie wyciągnąć. Już teraz wiem tylko dwie rzeczy: to, że Jacek mniej zasługuje na potępienie, niż myślałam, i to, że mniej wart jest mojej miłości, niż mi się zdawało. Jak on mógł tak bardzo kochać tę wydrę!